yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Adaephon Antioch
}} Adaephon Antioch, known formally as Templar Adaephon, is the uncle of Verigan Antioch II and Isabel Antioch, the younger brother of Karpath Antioch and the second son of Verigan Antioch. He is the current holder of the title of a Templar King, and the only person living in Verigan's Hold, defending against the threat of The Sands. Adaephon fought in The Sand War alongside Verigan and is over one hundred years old. He is also the author of The Tale of the Sands. Adaephon's voice seems to resemble that of Professor Grizwold, but somewhat muffled. Simon voiced Adaephon using this tone after Lewis said he should sound "old and wise." Prolonged exposure to the dry environment of The Desert has also caused him to have a hoarse and hollow resonance in his voice.Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 14: The Tale of the Sands, 00:46 Appearance In "The Legend Of Verigan" In Adaephon's younger years he was fair skinned with a white and gray Templar suit design, with pauldrons on his shoulders and greaves on his lower legs. He carried the symbol of The Crimson Cross on the front and back of his tunic, suggesting that he was already part of the order then. His hair was a dark maroon and black colour, with bangs covering his forehead. Adaephon has a pair of blue eyes.Minecraft - The Legend of Verigan, Part 1 (Shadow of Israphel Special), 04:33 In "Shadow Of Israphel" In the Shadow of Israphel series, Templar Adaephon is depicted as a dark-skinned man, possibly due to the effects of being in close proximity to the sun for decades in Verigan's Hold and guarding against the threat of The Desert. He now has flat, graying hair that drapes over the back of his head due to age. Adaephon's Templar suit has not changed significantly compared to his younger years. It still consists of the symbol of the Templars, pauldrons, and greaves to protect himself in combat. He also wears boots to reduce the restriction of mobility due to sand and keeping the element from contacting his skin, which may cause health problems due to its taint effect. However, the colour of the suit now resembles that of The Desert—a sandy, yellow shade. The Templar also wears a mask to block sand from entering his lungs while inhaling.Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 14: The Tale of the Sands Personality In "The Legend Of Verigan" In The Legend of Verigan, Adaephon was still in the prime of his youth and had recently been recruited to serve among the adventurers led by Verigan. In the folly of his younger years, Adaephon was seen as being fairly short tempered and easily irritated, destroying Professor Grizwold's bed in annoyance while the man was attempting to sleep and having arguments with a young Fumblemore regarding the use of his magic. However, he did have an attentive side, choosing to conserve resources and harvesting torches on lamps for later use from paths that Verigan's group passed. When Karpath berated him for his attitude towards Professor Grizwold, he quickly held back and apologized, suggesting he does respect his elders and accepts admonishments.Minecraft - The Legend of Verigan, Part 2 (Shadow of Israphel Special), 12:16 In "Shadow Of Israphel" Adaephon's personality had changed by a fair extent by the time of the Shadow of Israphel series, many decades into the future. He has grown knowledgeable and responsible, raising young Verigan Antioch II and Isabel Antioch to the best of his ability. Adaephon is now much fonder and more respectful of his older brother—Karpath, following his tasks and instructions. Despite his old age, he has also committed to his duty of ruling the Templars with loyalty and dedication. History Relationships Abilities & Powers Trivia * During Granny Bacon's Funeral, Adaephon uses his younger self's skin rather than his present day self's skin. Quotes Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki With all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Adaephon Antioch was placed equal 26th overall with 5 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Templars Category:Legend of Verigan